The Real Me
by Nikki09
Summary: When you think about it nobody knows the real Anna Kyoyama. All they me as is the “ Ice Queen”. That’s who I let them see I won’t let them see the real me. Feelings are a weakness and that’s why I’m like this now. I had no childhood and I was always and o


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shaman King characters. This is also my first story for Shaman King too so don't be too rough. This story also features " Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne

It's a Oneshot that is Yoh x Anna fic.

_(' Thoughts')_

_(" Speaking")_

The Real Me When you think about it nobody knows the real Anna Kyoyama. All they me as is the " Ice Queen". That's who I let them see I won't let them see the real me. Feelings are a weakness and that's why I'm like this now. I had no childhood and I was always and out cast. That is until I met Yoh Asakura. 

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her, _

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_(Anna's POV)_

'I was looking out my window at Yoh he was laughing because Trey and Len were fighting again. It was almost relaxing. Almost. I wish I can be out there with them but something is holding me back. My name to them is the "Ice Queen" because I show no feelings. Truth is I'm afraid to show them so I keep them bottle up inside.'

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

'The only one I have ever showed my feelings too was Yoh. No matter what I do to him he always smile. He is so sweet and thoughtful how can he even like someone like me. When I'm not with him I feel empty inside. He's the Ying to my Yang.'

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_I's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside. _

'I'm going in the forest right now. It's where I think and the only place I show my feelings. It's in the middle of the forest. I go there everyday and cry.'

_(Yoh's POV)_

" Come on guys you should stop", said Yoh still laughing

Len and Trey was arguing about which one was a better Shaman.

" You now me and Bason would whoop you and your little spirit", said Trey with a smirk.

" Dude your wrong Kory and me can take you any day", replied Trey then pulled out his weapon.

" If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get", yelled Len and pulled out his weapon.

" Guys you shouldn't fight", said Yoh with a smile.

" Shut up Yoh", they both said to the Shaman King and started fighting.

' Those guys will never change. Hey here comes Anna the love of my life. Huh I wonder where's she headed. She looks so sad. I can tell how she is feeling when I look in her eyes. It looks like she is goin into the forest.'

" Anna", I yelled running up to her.

" Yes", she replies with a cold voice.

" I was wonderin where you where you was goin", I said with a smile.

" For a walk in the forest", Anna said.

" Oh! Do you want me to come with you", I said in a cheery voice.

" No. I can mange by myself. And besides you have company. I wouldn't want to be a bother. I'll be back before nightfall", said Anna and turn around and walked into the forest.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

' Wow. I wonder what's wrong with her. No hit for me asking her what's wrong. I wonder if I should follow her.'

" Amidamaru", I said. The a little ghost head popped up.

" Yes Yoh", he said.

"Should I follow her I mean she can get hurt out there by herself," I said with concern in my voice. I turn my head to see Trey and Len still fighting. Then I turn back to Amidamaru who was smiling.

" You care for Anna a lot don't you", the ghost said.

"Yeah I do. I just wish she would talk to me about how she feels. So your sayin if I care for her I should follow her", Yoh said with a smile.

" Yes. If you think it's best", Amidamaru said and vanished.

" That settles that then", Yoh said and went into the forest after Anna.

_(Anna's POV)_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_I's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside. _

'Why did I snap at Yoh like that. He was only seeing if I needed anything'. 

" The Ice Queen does it again. I hurt someone else's feelings", I said out loud. She didn't know that Yoh was following her and hearing everything she said.

She finally made it too her spot in the forest. She sat down under the big oak tree. And then she started crying.

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's falling behind._

" Why can't I tell how I feel. I wan't to laugh and have fun to. Why can't I I'm the Ice Queen who can't show feelings. I care for them all they are the closest things I have to a family. I turn like this because my mom and dad was killed in front of me when I was three. So I guess that's why I turn like this I guess. Or maybe I just don't want to get hurt again" , she said and stated crying.

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh._

" I can't even tell Yoh I love him. I'm afraid to tell him because if I tell him and he doesn't love or even like me back my heart will brake", I said still sobbing.

_(Yoh's POV)_

' Wow. I didn't know she felt like that. No wonder why she is always to herself. But I can't believe she doesn't think I love her. I never said it to her before I guess it's time to change that.

_(Regular POV)_

" Anna", Yoh says with a sweet voice. He was coming out of hiding. ' I see her wiping away her tears.

" Yoh. What do you want? Why are you out here?" Anna says in a voice that sounds so sad.

" I followed you out here because I didn't want you to get hurt", Yoh said approaching her.

" What did you here", Anna said with tears leaking from her eyes.

She's lost inside, lost inside … oh oh yeah 

_She's lost inside, lost inside … oh oh yeah_

' My heart seemed to broke when I saw her crying. " I heard everything. Anna please don't cry", said Yoh using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes. " It breaks my heart to see you like this", Yoh said and hugged her.

' Yoh is hugging me. So does it mean he likes me. Of course not he would do this for any of his friends.' " I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt if any one was to know it should've been you", I said crying into his shoulder.

" Anna I need to tell you this….( takes a breath) I don't like you", Yoh says in his regular voice.

' It felt like my heart stopped. He didn't like me. Not at all and he just said it.'

Yoh bent down to her ear and said, " Because I'm in love with you. With all my heart and I've felt that way since the first time I saw you." I look up at him and he has a smile on his face. He wipes my tears away agin.

' He loves me. HE Actually loved me. Anna the Ice Queen. Even after the way I treated him. He loves me for me. Not just because I'm his arranged fiancé but just for me.

I smile and say, " You really love me". He nods with his genuine smile. He is still holding my cheek in his hand. His hands are so warm. " I love you to with all of my heart", I said still smilling.

" You know Anna you should smile more, you look more beautiful", Yoh said and I blushed. He then said " Your even adorable when you blush", he said laughing a little. I blush even more.

" Thank you Yoh for everything. Being there for be and loving me", I said and kissed him on the cheek and then he blushed and I laughed.

" Wait you can laugh", Yoh said and I stopped. ' That was the first time I laughed in a while'. Then all of a sudden he started tickling me.

When he stopped he was laying on top of me laughing. When I notice this I stop laughing. I was looking in his eyes. He notice this to and looks in mine. His face starts' getting closer to mine then he says, " Can I kiss you" I said "Yes".

_( Anna's POV)_

'Then he kissed me. A shock went through my body. It was amazing. How can something so simple feel so so good! Then he sits up and puts me in his lap never breaking the kiss. He rapes one arm around my waist and puts his other hand on my cheek to bring me closer. Then when I thought it couldn't get better he licks my bottom lip. I open my mouth and his tongue goes in my mouth. I moan because it felt so good. I put my arms around his neck to bring him closer and are tongues wrestle each other. It was my very first kiss and boy was it good.'

_(Yoh's POV)_

' Oh my god I'm kissing Anna. Her lips are so soft it's driving me crazy. She fits perfect in my arms. It feels like ecstasy. Then when we start tongue kissing I here her moan. She puts her arms around my neck to make it deeper. This was the first time I ever kissed someone and let me tell you it was amazing. We definitely have to do this again.'

_(Regular POV)_

We broke the kiss because we needed air. They put their foreheads together and was breathing hard.

" Wow! That was great I can't wait to do that again," said Anna smiling.

" You said it. I like this you better the real you", said Yoh with this silly boy grin on. " Come on we need to get back home before it gets dark", Yoh said.

"Okay", I said and rolled off his lap. He stands up and offers me his hand and I take it. He holds my hand all the way home. While we were walking I asked, "Yoh".

" Yeah", he says and looks at me with a smile.

" You really like that me. The real me. The one that's not afraid to show feelings even though I might cry", I said looking down. Then I feel his hand on my chin lifting my head to look at him in the eyes.

" Yes. I want to know everything about you. That includes how you feel to angel", he then kisses be again on the lips. I smile then before I know it we where out of the forest. We saw Len and Trey 5 feet from each other on the ground on their backs breathing hard. They then turn and look at us and there eyes go wide.

" Yoh you are holding Anna's hand. And Anna your not slapping him", said Trey with a amused look on his face.

" Well if you ask me it's about time someone melted the ice around the Ice Queen's heart", Len said with a smirk.

I smile and look at Yoh and he smiles back. I then look at Len and Trey and say, " I just thought it was time to step out of my shell and show everyone the real Anna Kyoyama. -

Please R&R


End file.
